


BFU: Boyfriends Unsolved

by Richie Rose (richtherose)



Category: BuzzFeed Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtherose/pseuds/Richie%20Rose
Summary: A collection of one shots that I'm starting about the idiots that are ruining my life, Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara... Most of these prompts will probably come from my tumblr ask, so if you want to send one in: magicalpenismadej.tumblr.com/askAlso, while this is mainly gonna be Shyan/Skeptic Believer, there may be others included/written about cause I just really love pretty much everyone who works at Buzzfeed.





	1. Comfort Cuddles and Captain Crunch

**Prompt:** _ok so ryan gets REALLY scared after one of the cases shane notices it and invites him to his house without making a big deal about it and ryan is so touched by this gesture in the morning he tries to fix breakfast but he can't cook so he just takes a box of cereal when shane wakes up he looks for ryan and ryan explains what happened and shane actually laughs and why is he looking at ryan like he's the best thing he's ever seen?_

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s okay, there’s no one here, everything is fine…” Ryan mumbled like a chant to himself as he took tentative steps forward through the house. 

Shane looked over at his friend; Ryan often got spooked when they went to these places, but something felt a little different tonight. Ryan never liked demons, and this house was supposed to have an infestation. Shane was even refraining from trying to scare Ryan, cause while this was all bullshit to him, Ryan was terrified of the demon nest he thought was below them. 

“You okay, Ry?” he asked softly, so he wouldn’t scare him. 

Ryan blinked and looked over at him and tried to act tough. 

“Yeah, yeah, dude, I’m fine.” 

Ten minutes later, he broke after he heard loud banging from the basement. Even Shane had to admit that it had startled him, and they saw no source of the noises when they went down to investigate. Ryan swore he heard a voice saying his name right before a lamp fell from a shelf and shattered across the room. Ryan was out of there within seconds, and Shane was a little unsettled as the banging continued. 

 

It was barely past midnight when Ryan started freaking out. 

“Shane, I can’t do this, I can’t stay here, I can’t-” Ryan burst out, his breath heavy and shaky. 

Shane shushed him softly, pulling Ryan close and rubbing his back comfortingly. 

“Okay, we can go. We can finish the video later,” Shane said softly. “Come on, get your stuff, let’s get you out of here.” 

Ryan seemed trying to fight back tears as he gathered his stuff quickly, and Shane didn’t say anything as he collected the cameras. Ryan had driven them there, but Shane took the keys from Ryan and made him sit in the passenger’s seat. They apologized to the camera for not staying the whole night, then shut it off. Shane didn’t say anything, just kept his eyes on the road. 

“I’m sorry…” Ryan mumbled, his voice still shaking. “You probably think I’m such a wuss.” 

“Well, I already thought that.” Shane said teasingly before being serious again. “Honestly though, I didn’t very much like that house either.” 

“Really?” Ryan asked incredulously. 

“Yeah… I’m not saying ghosts and demons are real, but the banging was unsettling.” Shane clarified before Ryan’s ego inflated. 

Ryan giggled, “Are you sure, cause what I’m hearing is “ghosts are real”, Shane…” 

Shane rolled his eyes, “Whatever, dummy.” 

Ryan giggled again, and Shane couldn’t help but smile as well. 

After about 20 minutes of driving in silence, Shane glanced over to see that Ryan was fast asleep, his head against the window. He felt a warmth in his chest at the sight, and looked back to the road with a soft smile on his lips. 

 

It was nearly 2 AM when Shane finally parked Ryan’s car in front of his apartment complex. He softly shook Ryan’s shoulder. 

“Hey, bud. I took you to my place, hope you don’t mind.”

Ryan reached up and rubbed his eyes, “No that’s fine, thanks. You could have just taken me home though.” 

“I figured you could sleep here tonight so you wouldn’t be alone. I mean, I can if you want me to.” Shane said, preparing to start the car again. 

“NO! Uh.. I mean, no, that’s okay. Thanks…” Ryan said, almost sounding shy. 

Shane smiled, letting his hand fall back to his lap with his car key. 

They got out of the car slowly, stretching out their legs from the traveling. Shane grabbed the camera equipment, not wanting to leave it in the car, just in case. Ryan grabbed his duffel bag while Shane shouldered his on, holding out the house keys for Ryan to take since he wasn’t carrying as much. 

Ryan took them and lead the way to Shane’s doorstep while the other man made sure the car was locked. Ryan fumbled with the key for a few seconds before Shane came up behind him and informed him that he was holding it upside down. 

“I tried it that way first!” Ryan said, disgruntled, as he opened and walked through the door.

“Sure you did, Ryan,” Shane said in mild sarcasm, too tired to really mess with him.  

“Dick…” Ryan muttered as he set him stuff down. “So am I on.. the couch or…”

Shane noticed that Ryan didn’t seem very comfortable with sleeping in the living room, which was understandable considering the place they had just fled from. 

“Nah, you can have the bed. I’m fine with sleeping on the couch, I just gotta get a blanket.” Shane replied, setting the equipment down carefully before showing Ryan to his room with nothing more than a head nod to signal to follow. 

Ryan was quieter than normal, but Shane just attributed it to exhaustion from the long and crazy night. So he didn’t think much of it as Ryan padded behind him to his bedroom. 

“Sorry it’s a little messy, I didn’t think I’d have company over.” Shane said sheepishly as he kicked a dirty t-shirt out from in front of the door. 

“No, it’s fine,” Ryan mumbled, stepping into the room behind him. 

Shane stepped towards the closet, grabbing an extra blanket from the top as he said, “Well, make yourself comfortable, I’ll just grab this blanket and be-”

“Can you stay.”

Shane paused, lowering the blanket down a little. It was less of a question and more of a loud, frantic demand, and Ryan looked mortified as Shane met his gaze. 

“Sorry, that was stupid- I’ll just… I, uh..” Ryan stuttered, his face turning beet red in the dim light from Shane’s bedside lamp, looking anywhere but at the slightly bewildered man in front of him. 

Shane slowly put the blanket back up into the closet and stepped out, shutting it behind him. He bit his lip for a moment before looking back at Ryan, who had quieted himself down out of embarrassment and was looking at the ground as if it would tell him what to say next. 

“Get in the bed, ya doofus. Let me lock the front door and turn out the lights and then we can have a little slumber party. Just like at all the spooky, supposedly haunted houses! Except this time, it’s not haunted!” Shane said in his usual joking manner, heading for the door before pausing and turning back to Ryan with a look. “Or is it?”

“Shut up Shane, you’re a dick!” Ryan laughed, his awkwardness subsiding now that all seemed to be normal. 

Shane went to the front door and made sure it was locked, turned out the lights on his way back to his room, and closed the bedroom door behind him. Ryan was sitting on the edge of the bed, not sure exactly where to put himself without Shane being there. 

“I don’t know why you’re so awkward about us sharing a bed, we do it all the time for videos,” Shane remarked as he climbed into bed without a second thought, leaving room for the other man on his, admittedly small, bed. 

“Well yeah but… I don’t know. That house really shook me up I guess…” Ryan mumbled as he climbed under the covers. 

Ryan bit his lip as he realized there was no way for them to have their usual pillow between them, and his heart was already pounding faster at the slight contact. Shane seemed to notice his discomfort as he settled in after turned off the lamp.

“You okay, Ry?” he asked softly, nudging Ryan’s arm with his. 

Ryan jumped slightly, startled. “Yeah, I… Sorry, I… I guess I didn’t want to be alone after that…” 

Shane was quiet for a moment, and Ryan wondered if he’d maybe fallen asleep. Then suddenly the bed shifted, and Ryan felt one of Shane’s arms go under his pillow, the other wrapping gently around his chest. 

“Is this okay?” Shane’s soft voice whispered. 

Ryan’s heart was pounding so fast he was surprised that Shane wasn’t calling him out for it. He stuttered out a noise of confirmation, biting back a surprised yelp as Shane pulled him closer. 

Ryan was now pressed against Shane’s chest, and he could hear Shane’s steady heartbeat as one of Shane’s hands gently rubbed his back. 

“I could tell that this case really got to you… I, uh… I’m not very good at comforting people… but I guess this is something I can do. So just relax… If any ghosts or demons want to get you, they’ll have to go through me first.” Shane said softly, his breath ghosting along Ryan’s hair. 

Ryan bit his lip for a moment, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Shane’s hand continued to graze soothingly over Ryan’s back, and Ryan shifted to make himself comfortable in this position, his head fully pressed to Shane’s chest. 

“Thank you,” he choked out before the room went quiet. 

Shane just sighed in response, and Ryan closed his eyes, feeling safe in Shane’s arms. His heartbeat was like a lullaby, and if Ryan wasn’t in love with Shane before… how could he not be now?

 

* * *

 

It was the sun that woke Ryan. He blinked, taking in his surroundings. Shane was on his back, one hand hanging off the bed, the other around Ryan’s waist. Their legs were tangled together and Ryan had been using Shane’s chest as a pillow. Ryan felt his face heat up a little upon realizing this, and he slowly made his way out of Shane’s bed, careful not to wake him. He looked at the sleeping man for a moment, lost in the moment with a small grin of disbelief. He blinked, snapping himself out of it. He carefully walked to the other side of the room and opened the door, shutting it behind him quietly. He padded to the kitchen in his socks, wanting to repay Shane by making him breakfast. It was the least he could do. He looked around the kitchen for a moment, trying to think of what Shane might want… or what he was even able to make. He opened the fridge and looked inside. Milk, eggs, butter, leftover Thai food, a few beer cans. He closed the fridge and started looking through the cabinets. Plates and bowls, cups, chips, other snacks, cereal, canned beans, a loaf of bread.

‘Eggs and toast?’, Ryan thought to himself before a memory of the fire alarm going off and Helen having to put out a small fire while he panicked came to him. ‘... Maybe not…’

He went back to the cabinet and pulled out the box of Captain Crunch from the shelf. He looked at it for a moment. Was this really the best he could do? He sighed as he admitted that yes, this  _ was _ the best he could do.

 

* * *

 

He had just put the milk back in the fridge when Shane emerged from his cave, his hair disheveled and his eyes still a little bleary. Ryan smiled sheepishly at him as he walked into the kitchen.

“I, uh…. I wanted to say thanks for last night… It- um… It meant a lot to me. And I wanted to make you breakfast to repay you but uh…. Then I realized that I have no cooking skills whatsoever, and all I could make was a bowl of cereal,” Ryan said, trying not to laugh from the slight embarrassment. 

Shane broke into a smile, giggling a little as he took the bowl from Ryan. “Thanks.”

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh as Shane took a bite and nodded approvingly and overdramatically. 

“Wow Ryan, I’m- I’m impressed! How did you manage to get the flavors of the cereal and the milk to mix so wonderfully? It’s incredible!” 

“Shut up, you dick,” Ryan wheezed. 

“I’m- I’m serious Ryan, you could travel the world with your amazing talents!” Shane shouted with dramatic flair, ending in a fit of giggles. 

“You’re such a douche,” Ryan said, although the fondness and humor in his voice said otherwise. 

“Do you really not know how to cook though? Like.. Nothing?” Shane asked once he calmed himself a bit. 

“No, otherwise I wouldn’t be standing here embarrassing myself by giving you a god damn bowl of Captain Crunch,” Ryan deadpanned with a look at Shane. 

“I could teach you how to cook,” Shane offered nonchalantly as he scooped another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

“Wait, what? Really? You can cook?” Ryan asked in surprise. 

“Well, you don’t need to sound so shocked,” Shane said in a nearly offended tone before explaining, “I used to cook with my mom all the time, and she taught me a few things so that I would be able to live on my own. Honestly, how do you not? How have you been feeding yourself all these years?” 

“Chipotle. And ramen. Occasionally Taco Bell,” Ryan listed. 

“Jesus Christ, how are you alive? That settles it, you are going to learn how to cook, Ryan Bergara. Every Saturday.” Shane stated, not leaving any room for argument. 

Ryan shook his head, letting out a small breath of laughter as Shane tipped the bowl back like a cup, drinking the remaining milk. After last night, he thought that maybe it would be different, probably more awkward, between them. But everything seemed normal and natural now. Ryan didn’t want to imagine what stupid things he might say during the cooking lessons, but that would be a problem for future and probably in gay-panic mode Ryan. But for now, he was happy to crack jokes with his best friend in the kitchen, just enjoying each other’s company. 


	2. (NSFW)(ish)- Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: violence and slurs in the first part
> 
> ((High School AU))

Prompt: bruises, scratches or piercings, your pick!

 

* * *

 

Walking home alone was once a very familiar feeling to Shane. He was used to the loneliness and solemn quiet as the occasional car past, the shouts of friends walking behind him. But then Ryan, his old neighbor and best childhood friend suddenly came back to his life after moving away for five years. Now he was used to Ryan’s wheezy laugh mixing with his own as they argued about stupid things and made jokes at each other. Being alone on the trip again made him uneasy. Maybe he should’ve just waited for Ryan to finish talking to their english teacher. Ryan told him to just go on without him, he could catch up if it didn’t take long.    
Shane could hear the shouts of people behind him as he turned onto his street; he ignored it and fidgeted with his books. He knew that he and Ryan were the only ones that walked down this street, so when he didn’t hear the voices fade to the other direction, he started getting nervous. He turned his head slightly to glance at whoever was behind him.    
Three boys, two of them in his grade, one of them was a year above him. They liked to cause trouble, and he’d gotten tripped or catcalled by them more than once. He was a bit of a nerd, and they liked to pick on him cause he liked to read some… okay fairly weird topics, like history and crime stories. It hadn’t gotten better when they discovered that he liked boys. The fact that they were here wasn’t a good sign, and Ryan wasn’t here with him this time to scare them off with his leather jacket and piercings and buffer body.    
Shane let his long legs carry him faster, hoping that maybe he could stay away from them. They seemed to notice, however, and started jeering at him.  _ Ignore it, just ignore it, just get home… _   
THUMP. Shane winced as he felt something hit his back. He didn’t stop, but glaced at the ground, where a pebble was rolling to a stop. He was getting scared now. He’d heard the rumors about them and what they’ve done. He had to get out of there before anything else happened. He clenched his books and took off into a sprint, trying to get away from the shouts and following footsteps. They were running after him, and one of them was gaining on him. He felt one moment of panic as he felt the boy grab his bookbag before he was pulled forcefully backwards. He threw his hand backwards to brace his fall, his palms burning like fire as they hit the asphalt and slid. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed on his bookbag, his head knocking against the road. He could do nothing but try to breath and see straight as the other two joined the boy. He tried to roll over, and was met with a foot to his side. He coughed and tried the other way, getting another hard kick. He managed to curl himself into a ball as they kept kicking him, jeering the whole time. It stopped suddenly, and he only had a moment of relief before he was dragged upwards by his collar.    
“Suck any dicks lately, faggot?” the older boy spit in his face.    
“W-why are you…” Shane choked out. 

“Why the fuck not? Not like anyone is gonna stop us,” the boy laughed. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, fucker.” a voice sounded behind them. 

The familiar voice sounded like an angel to Shane’s ears. He was thrown to the ground as they got ready to face this new addition. 

“How about you get out of here and don’t touch my friend again?” Ryan threatened darkly. 

“Fuck, dude, he has a knife!” one of them said fearfully, taking off back towards the main road. 

The other two took off after him after a moment, and Shane just laid his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Shane…” Ryan murmured as he knelt beside him. “I shouldn’t have told you to go alone.” 

“It’s not like you knew,” Shane rasped, his throat closed from fear and shock. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to walk?” Ryan asked, hesitant to touch Shane. 

Shane sat up slowly, wincing. He grit his teeth and made himself stand through the pain, and Ryan placed himself under Shane’s arm so that he could support him, holding Shane’s books under his own arm. 

“Do you wanna go to my house?” Ryan offered. 

Shane nodded, “My parents probably aren’t home yet, but I don’t want them to see this.” 

“Yeah, I figured,” Ryan said under his breath. 

There was a moment of silence, with only the birds and the breeze making any noise as they walked to their houses. Shane furrowed his brow and looked down at Ryan. “Did you really have a knife?” 

Ryan met his gaze with a cocky grin, “Yeah, I always carry one. You can’t be too careful in the big city, or the suburbs, I guess.” 

There was a time when Shane knew everything about Ryan. He was a scaredy-cat, but he always wanted to look for ghosts behind their houses and around the town. He liked bears but was scared of them too, and he was adamant that they would beat a shark in a fight. He would laugh about almost anything, and he would cling to Shane’s arm if he was scared. Then he moved away from their small town and to a big city in the summer before they started 7th grade. Then right before Shane was going into the junior year, he came back with a punk-rock attitude and piercings. He was still very much the same as Shane had known him, but this new Ryan just kept surprising him. He was honestly surprised that Ryan still wanted to hang out with him. He was just the weird tall kid who was sometimes funny in class. But Ryan stayed with him after all this time. 

Shane couldn’t keep his eyes off of Ryan’s face. What did he do to deserve him? 

Ryan looked up at him, and met Shane’s gaze. He smiled, “You’re gonna be okay, dude. If they try to mess with you again, I’ll kill them… Maybe I’m kidding.” 

Shane giggled at Ryan’s morbid humor, one of the things they shared in common. If their shared look was a moment too long, neither of them mentioned it. Shane looked away, his gaze falling onto his scratched palms, and he gingerly rubbed them together to try and get some of the dirt off them. Ryan made an almost guttural noise, and Shane looked back up to see Ryan’s deathly glare directed at his hurt hands. 

“Ryan?” he asked, confused.

Ryan shook his head, letting out a harsh breath. “Why would they even do something like that to you? What did you ever do to those jerks?” 

Shane bit his lip for a moment. Ryan didn’t know. He hadn’t known how to tell him that he was gay, or how he would react. Maybe it would be better to go ahead and say it now… 

“I don’t know, I guess liking boys is a federal offense to them,” Shane joked, although his strained voice gave away his nerves. 

Ryan stopped. “What? Wait, are you serious?” 

Shane stopped, turned only half to his friend. He couldn’t meet his gaze. “...Y...Yeah.”

There was a deadly moment of silence before Ryan started nodding.    
“Well… okay then... Why didn’t you tell me before?” Ryan asked, stepping back towards Shane. 

They kept walking as Shane explained that he didn’t know how he’d react, and Ryan was deep in thought as he kept asking questions. 

“So when did you realize-”

Shane interrupted him to point out that he was about to walk past his own driveway. 

“Shut up Shane…” Ryan said, rolling his eyes as he walked back, a little sheepish. “Come on, I’ll get the first aid kit.” 

Shane followed him inside as he unlocked the front door. Ryan led him to the bathroom, instructing him to sit on the edge of the tub as he reached under the sink to find the first aid kit. He sat on the toilet beside him, and Shane hadn’t realized how small Ryan’s bathroom was until just now as their legs brushed together. 

“Give me your hands,” Ryan instructed, pulling out disinfectant and bandages. 

Shane held up his hands, and Ryan grabbed one gently and set the other on his knee. Shane couldn’t help the slight heat in his cheeks as Ryan delicately cleaned his palm and bandaged it.    
“I’m guessing this is the best way to do this? I guess if nothing else, you look like a martial arts fighter and that’s pretty cool,” Ryan giggled. 

Shane couldn’t help but laugh as he rolled his eyes, his face feeling like it was most definitely bright red as Ryan did started the same thing on the other hand. 

After bandaging the other hand, Ryan looked over Shane, his eyes landing on Shane’s torso. 

“Take your shirt off,” Ryan said with more command than Shane would have expected. 

Shane just tried to keep himself together, of course Ryan wanted him to take off his shirt, he was injured, this wasn’t the start of one of his fantasies, just Ryan helping his friend out. He unbuttoned his shirt.

“Honestly, I don’t think it’s that bad. Just some bruises probably, I don’t think anything is broken.” Shane said as he slid it off his shoulders. 

Ryan looked over him, and Shane was probably just thinking into it too much that Ryan’s gaze lingered a little too long. 

“Yeah, I guess… should we take you to the hospital, just in case?” Ryan asked. 

“No, Jesus, Ryan, I’m not dying. I’ll be fine…” Shane said.

They sat in silence for a moment, not sure what to do next. 

“So… I never finished asking…. When did you realize that you liked guys?” Ryan asked a little hesitantly, not wanting to cross a line or anything. 

Shane opened his mouth slightly, before closing it again. He thought for a moment before responding. 

“When you left.” 

Shane’s voice was soft and Ryan’s lips parted slightly, his gaze meeting Shane’s for a moment before Shane licked his lip and looked away. 

“I was starting to realize that I may have liked you more than just a friend… then you told me you were leaving, and I just tried to ignore it and enjoy the time that we had left. But when you actually left, I cried a lot for a while. I wanted you back so much, and I wanted it to just be like it was. I asked a few people what I was feeling and even started searching the internet and realized that I had a crush on you…” Shane died down as he realized that he had just rambled all of the feelings that he’d felt years ago. “I… um…. Sorry…”

“No, it’s okay, dude… you had a crush on me?” Ryan asked, a soft smile on his face. 

Shane couldn’t help but smile back sheepishly. “Yeah…” 

Ryan was quiet for a moment before he leaned closer to Shane. 

“And… what about now?” 

Shane’s breath hitched in his throat as he realized how close Ryan was. Barely inches away, he could almost feel Ryan’s breath on his face. He couldn’t speak, only stare at Ryan’s dark eyes. 

“You know… this whole time I was worried what you would think if I told you I liked you.” Ryan breathed. 

Shane startled slightly, searching his face for any trace of joking or teasing. Ryan looked serious. His eyes flicked from Shane’s eyes to his lips. Before he knew it, Shane felt Ryan’s mouth collide with his own. Something seemed to click. This was actually happening. Ryan was kissing him. 

Shane moved his own mouth, pressing back as his hands gripped Ryan’s thighs. He felt Ryan’s hands move up his bare back. Nothing else mattered anymore, he finally didn’t have to hold all of this in. They broke away for a moment for air, breathing heavily. Ryan’s eyes were dilated, and a disbelieving look on his face. 

“Ryan…” Shane breathed, almost pleading for more. 

Ryan looked away and pulled away for a moment. Shane felt his heart beat faster, thinking that Ryan was going to say that he didn’t like it or that he didn’t mean it or- 

“Should we go to my room?” 

Oh.

 

As soon as they closed the door, Ryan slammed him against the door, pulling Shane down to kiss him again. 

“Sorry- didn’t mean- to do that- so hard-” Ryan mumbled in between kisses. 

“No please, if anyone is gonna rough me up, I want it to be you.” Shane said, his voice low. 

Ryan giggled before kissing him again. After a moment he pulled his lips away from Shane’s and kissed down his jawline before biting his neck. Shane gasped as Ryan began leaving his mark on him, his fingers digging into Ryan’s hips. Ryan’s hands squeezed lightly on Shane’s waist as he bit and sucked on Shane’s neck slowly. 

“Ryan… mm, god damn…” 

“You like that, baby?” Ryan asked softly, reaching back up to whisper in his ear. 

Shane nodded, biting his lip before Ryan took over, kissing him again, biting his bottom lip. He pulled away to lead Shane to his bed. 

“You are too damn tall,” Ryan said before they tumbled onto the bed, Ryan on top of Shane. They adjusted themselves so that Shane was comfortably sitting up against the headboard with Ryan straddling his lap. 

Ryan took off his shirt before he kissed him again. Shane stopped, pulling away. 

“Is those nipple piercings?! What the fuck?? When did you…” 

Ryan laughed. “Not long after I got the tongue piercing actually.”   
“Jesus…” Shane breathed before he leaned towards Ryan’s chest, beginning to rub his nipples gingerly with his thumb. “Do they make it more sensitive?”

Ryan’s hitched breath and tightened grip answered it for him. He leaned Ryan back a little and took one of Ryan’s nipples in his mouth, his tongue playing with the piercing. 

“Fuck, Shane…” Ryan groaned. 

After a few more twirls with his tongue, he let off with a pop of his lips and did the same to his other nipple, relishing in Ryan’s gasps and groans and tightening grip. 

“Shane, how far do you want to take this?” Ryan asked as they kissed again. 

“As far as you want,” Shane answered, staring deep into Ryan’s eyes for a moment. 

They both knew how the rest of the afternoon would be spent as their lips reconnected… Thank god Ryan’s parents weren’t coming home til six. 


End file.
